You Are My Home
by Mariana Bellefleur
Summary: Não sou nada sua, acabou, volta pra sua Tess, me esquece, vai pra casa. Disse ela olhando diretamente nos olhos dele, ele assumiu uma expressão séria e triste que ela nunca havia visto, arqueou as sobrancelhas e disse: Você é a minha casa.


Ela já estava na oitava dose de tequila quando Parker chegou, pediu licença e se sentou ao seu lado no balcão do bar, Parker sempre tão cavalheiro, com seu sorriso sincero e seus modos impecáveis, a conversa fluiu tão fácil, tão leve e Abby se pegou desejando que com Travis fosse assim também, porém ela sabia que nunca seria. Suas conversas com Travis eram tudo, menos leves e fáceis, com ele era sempre complicado, ela estava sempre pisando em ovos, se enrolando em sua teia de mistérios, Parker era simples, fácil de decifrar, fácil de lidar, ela pensava que se as pessoas fossem equações matemáticas, Parker seria uma encantadora fórmula de baskara, complexa o suficiente para lhe entreter por algum tempo mas rapidamente decifrada, Travis seria a complicadíssima trigonometria, quando você achasse que havia desvendado tudo, percebia que havia algo mais a solucionar, sempre haveria mais cossenos, senos e tangentes a desvendar. A verdade era que Abby adorava um desafio e Parker era tudo menos isso, mas Travis, ah, Travis...

Ela estava furiosa com ele e furiosa por ainda lembrar dele mesmo já sentindo os efeitos de sua décima dose de tequila e com um cara maravilhoso sorrindo pra ela bem ali do lado. Infelizmente, parecia que quanto mais a tequila a distanciava da realidade ao seu redor, mais ela se aproximava da briga daquela tarde, as lembranças vinham nas horas mais impróprias, manchando as risadas que ela tentava soltar com as piadas de Parker, mas não hoje, ela pensou, tinha saído de casa decidida a abandonar Travis e a deixar toda aquela história pra trás, por mais que o amasse, ela já não suportava mais conviver com todas as sombras do passado dele, e havia uma sombra em especial que ele fazia questão de não deixar pra lá, Tessalyah.

Tessalyah, ah como ela odiava esse nome, nada mais era do que um fantasma que pairava ameaçadoramente sobre o seu relacionamento com Travis desde o começo. Tessalyah, a maldita única ex-namorada com a qual ele insistia em manter contato, mesmo que ele dissesse que a história deles havia acabado e que ele apenas apreciava a amizade dela, para ela, tudo aquilo não passava de enrolação. Não importava quantas vezes ele dissesse que era ela que ele amava, que era ela que ele tinha escolhido para dividir a vida dele, Abby acreditava que, no fundo, era para Tessalyah que ele dirigia aquelas palavras e não para ela. Como se não bastasse, ele não fazia nada para provar o contrário, continuava a chamá-la de "Tess", continuava trocando mensagens de texto com ela quase diariamente e o cúmulo do absurdo, eles iam ao cinema juntos, almoços e esse tipo de coisas.

Abby suportava tudo isso com sua melhor cara de "tudo bem, não me importo", mas nessa tarde ele havia passado dos limites, Abby estava muito nervosa com um trabalho da faculdade que ela não estava conseguindo fazer e ele ao invés de apoiá-la passou atarde toda falando daquela maldita e chegou ao cúmulo do absurdo de dizer que ela o havia convidado para passar o fim de semana com ela na fazenda dos pais dela e que ele estava pensando em ir pois estava com saudade deles. Aquilo foi a gota d'água, Abby não conseguiu suportar e estourou, despejou nele tudo o que estava entalado em sua garganta há meses, ela estava completamente furiosa e descontrolada, estado esse que só piorava a medida que Travis fazia aquela cara de confuso e afirmava não saber o motivo de ela estar tão transtornada, ela não entendia como ele podia ser tão sonso, quando ela falava sobre Parker ele sempre ficava furioso, mas quando ela reclamava sobre Tessalyah ele afirmava "não ser a mesma coisa", ela já estava cansada de tantas brigas, achava que ele não a amava mais, se é que um dia já amou, e foi exatamente isso que ela disse aos berros quando passou pela porta furiosa e a bateu com toda a força que tinha, naquele barulho estava implícito: ACABOU!

E aqui estava ela agora, completamente bêbada mas ainda furiosa, olhe a ironia do destino, justamente com Parker bem ali ao seu lado, todo solícito, disposto a fazer qualquer coisa que ela quisesse, como ele sempre estava e como Travis nunca estaria.

− Dança comigo, Abby? − Perguntou ele com aquele sorriso que deixava ela boba, a música ao fundo era uma melodia lenta e suave.

− Claro. − Ela respondeu, estendendo a mão que ele prontamente segurou levando-a para a pista.

A bebida a estava atrapalhando um pouco, mas Parker era um bom condutor, segurando-a firme pela cintura, ela deu um passo em falso e ele se aproximou um pouco e sussurrou em seu ouvido "cuidado" enquanto segurou ainda mais forte em sua cintura, ela pôde sentir o cheiro dele, era agradável, mas não era aquele o cheiro que a deixava louca, não era daquelas mãos que ela sentia falta tão desesperadamente, ele era perfeito, mas não era Travis. Não. Ela se recusava a pensar nele, ela iria esquecê-lo pra sempre e ele que fosse para o inferno junto com sua maldita Tess.

Parker sorriu pra ela e com muito esforço ela retribuiu o sorriso, sentiu que ele se aproximava, ela sabia que ele ia beijá-la, e ela sabia que deveria querer beijá-lo também, mas de repente pareceu errado ter em sua boca qualquer gosto que não fosse o de Travis, Parker continuava se aproximando, mas ela virou o rosto, não conseguiria sequer beijá-lo e se odiou por isso, por ser tão idiota e por pertencer de corpo e alma a Travis enquanto ele pertencia a outra.

− Me desculpe, Parker, não posso. − Disse ela em um sussurro envergonhado.

− Não tem problema, Abby, por mulheres como você vale a pena esperar. − Respondeu ele, sempre tão galante, porque seu coração não podia pertencer a alguém como Parker? As coisas são tão injustas.

Eles continuaram dançando por um tempo até que Abby sentiu um puxão em seu braço esquerdo.

− O que é isso? − Perguntou ela assustada, quando ela se virou, deu de cara com um Travis completamente possesso, tremendo de fúria.

− Eu é que te pergunto o que é isso, Abby, o que você está fazendo com esse babaca?

− Eu estou dançando, não é óbvio? − Respondeu ela, imprimindo toda a sua fúria naquela frase, "como ele ousa" pensou ela.

− Não me interessa que palhaçada é essa, você vem comigo Abby, agora. − Disse ele dando outro leve puxão no braço dela.

− Não vou a lugar nenhum com você, estou aqui dançando com o Parker e é aqui que eu vou ficar. − Disse ela olhando para Parker que assistia a cena com uma cara de espanto.

− Abby, para de palhaçada. − Disse ele fechando os punhos, visivelmente tentando controlar a raiva.

Ela já estava cansada daquilo tudo, ele tinha essa mania maldita de se achar no direito de lhe dizer o que fazer, como se fosse dono dela, simplesmente virou as costas pra ele e continuou a dançar com Parker, que agora a segurava como se ela fosse explodir a qualquer momento, era esse o defeito de Parker, ele era um medroso. Quando percebeu ela já havia sido levantada do chão e estava sendo jogada no ombro de Travis, começou a espernear furiosa, como ele se atrevia a carregá-la como se ela fosse um saco de batatas? Continuou esperneando e tentando se soltar inutilmente até que chegaram ao estacionamento e ele a colocou no chão, porém continuou segurando-a pelos dois braços.

− Me solta agora, você não tem esse direito. − Gritou ela tentando se soltar.

− Eu não vou ficar aqui aguentando suas merdas Flor, você é minha mulher e eu vou te levar pra casa onde é o seu lugar.

− Não sou nada sua, acabou, volta pra sua Tess, me esquece, vai pra casa. − Disse ela olhando diretamente nos olhos dele, ele assumiu uma expressão séria e triste que ela nunca havia visto, arqueou as sobrancelhas e disse:

− Você é a minha casa.

Ela não conseguiu responder aquela frase, cortou dentro dela como mil facas, ela deixou que ele a colocasse no carro e eles fizeram todo o percurso pra casa em silêncio, durante todo aquele tempo aquela frase ficava girando na cabeça dela, ela queria tanto que fosse verdade.

Eles chegaram em casa e ele parou o carro, o silêncio se tornou quase palpável, como uma névoa cinza e opressora, eles quase podiam senti-lo no ar. Abby abriu a porta do carro e foi em direção a casa, entrou e estacou quando viu a sala completamente destruída, estava tudo arruinado, livros pelo chão, a TV estilhaçada, as almofadas rasgadas, não havia sobrado nada inteiro, ela rumou para o quarto que por incrível que pareça estava intacto e começou a pôr suas roupas numa mala, ela sentiu as mãos dele ao redor de sua cintura e se afastou.

− Não Travis, eu já estou cansada, não sou sua casa, você só quer pensar assim. − Disse ela com uma dor grande demais para descrever, ela não queria dizer nada daquilo, mas sabia que assim seria melhor.

− Abby, por favor para com isso, me desculpa, eu sei que foi muito idiota, mas eu só queria saber se você se importava. − Disse ele com uma expressão torturada.

− Saber se eu me importava? − Perguntou ela confusa.

− Eu só queria te fazer ciúmes, queria saber se você se importava, porque sempre que eu mencionava ela você não dizia nada, sempre que eu saia com ela você nunca me impedia, eu tinha medo que você não me amasse. − Confessou ele. Abby não conseguia acreditar no quanto ele era babaca, como ele pode brincar com a cara dela desse jeito? Como ele podia duvidar que ela o amava?

− Você só pode estar de brincadeira com a minha cara Maddox! Pois saiba que eu me importava sim, mas agora que se dane, isso não me interessa mais, não tenho tempo pra ser perdido com você! − Abby estava tremendo de tanta raiva, não entendia como ele podia ser tão infantil.

− Abby, pelo amor de Deus, me desculpa, eu não quis te magoar, eu só queria saber se você me amava. − Disse ele, o desespero era palpável em sua voz, ele nunca tinha sentido tanto medo na vida, ela era tudo o que ele tinha, não podia perdê-la, não suportaria.

− Como pode ainda duvidar depois de todo esse tempo, Travis?

− É que não há motivos pra você me amar, eu não sou nada, sou todo errado, sou impulsivo e só faço merda, mas eu juro Abby, é você que eu amo, você é tudo o que eu quero, é você o que eu sempre esperei.

− Você está errado, Travis, eu poderia te dar um milhão de motivos, mas na verdade nenhum motivo importa quando é de verdade, mas você conseguiu estragar, e eu estou indo embora. − Disse ela decidida, a dor rasgando o peito quando viu a expressão no rosto dele, era como se ele estivesse morrendo mil vezes e ela se perguntou se era um reflexo da dela.

− Não, eu não vou deixar, não agora que eu sei, eu preciso de você Abby, mais do que eu preciso de oxigênio ou de água para viver, não consigo ficar sem você! − Disse ele segurando com força o braço dela, o olhar no rosto dele, ela não suportava encará-lo. − Você é minha mulher Abby! − Disse ele decidido.

− Já disse que não sou sua mulher, agora me solte! − Mas ele não soltou, apenas continuou olhando fixamente nos olhos dela. − Travis, me solta... − Mas ela não chegou a terminar a frase, logo suas costas bateram na parede do quarto, e ela sentiu o corpo dele contra o seu, ela nunca conseguia pensar direito quando ele estava tão perto. Os lábios dele começaram a passear pelo pescoço dela fazendo o caminho até o canto da boca, levando assim o pouco de sanidade que restara à ela, então ele a beijou, desesperadamente, como se o mundo fosse acabar ali, exatamente naquele beijo, eles sempre se beijavam assim, como se fosse a última vez.

Ela sentiu os lábios dele roçarem o lóbulo de sua orelha esquerda enquanto ouvia ele sussurrar "Você é minha Abby Abernathy!", e então a boca dele continuou seu passeio nada comportado pelo seu pescoço, deixando leves mordidas que a faziam suspirar, ele foi em direção a sua orelha direita e sussurrou: "A quem você pertence Abby?" ela não conseguiu responder, pois ele começou a desabotoar a blusa dela, as mãos roçando delicadamente por sua barriga deixando-a completamente arrepiada, ele mordeu de leve a orelha e perguntou novamente: "A quem você pertence Abby? Responda!" ela conseguiu sussurrar um "A você" em meio aos suspiros que suas mãos nada discretas estavam provocando nela, ela já estava livre da blusa e do sutiã.

Logo a as roupas dele também estava no chão, ela sentia os músculos dele se tencionarem enquanto acompanhava com os dedos os intrincados padrões das tatuagens dele nos braços e nas costas, ela já conhecia de cor, mas nunca deixaria de ficar sem fôlego diante da visão dele, ela sentia as mãos dele por todo o seu corpo, ele a tocava como se fosse a primeira vez e como se fosse a última, ela não soube exatamente como ou quando mas sua saia foi parar do outro lado do quarto, em nenhum momento os lábios dele deixaram os dela, era fome, era necessidade, era desespero, era paixão e era acima de tudo amor.

Ela já estava na cama, a cama que tinha o cheiro deles, a cama em que eles dormiram juntos pela primeira vez por causa de uma aposta idiota, ela foi a única garota naquela cama, o contato dos lábios foi quebrado quando ele buscou seu pescoço para plantar mordidas que quase a levaram a loucura, as mãos dele desceram por sua barriga e foram parar dentro da delicada calcinha de renda azul, e enquanto seus dedos trabalhavam ele perguntou mais um vez junto ao seu ouvido: "Quero ouvir de novo Abby, a quem você pertence?" a resposta saiu em gemido "A você" ele deu aquele sorrisinho de canto que ela tanto odiava (mas na verdade amava) e perguntou: "E quem é que te deixa louca?" outro gemido "Você" ela já estava perto de seu limite, os lábios dele se colaram aos dela novamente e ela se deixou explodir em mil pedaços perdida nos lábios dele, nos dedos dele, nele.

Ele se livrou da única peça de roupa que os separava e se uniu a ela definitivamente, arrancando outro fraco gemido dela, eles se completavam, eram perfeitos juntos, era assim que tinha que ser agora ela sabia, os dois ali, completamente afogados um no outro, na confusão de gemidos indistintos ela só conseguiu detectar um sussurro em meio ao êxtase dele: "Eu te amo Abby, para sempre" ela chegou ao ápice com o nome dele em seus lábios "Travis".

Eles estavam ali abraçados, tão perto quanto possível, mas não perto o suficiente, o sol estava nascendo trazendo uma claridade cálida pela janela, ele olhou pra ela, ela estava sorrindo, ele nunca deixaria de ficar sem palavras diante do sorriso dela, era sua coisa preferida no mundo todo.

− Abby, eu quero perguntar uma coisa. − Disse ele nervoso de repente, ela percebeu.

− Sou sua, Travis, completamente sua. − Disse ela com aquele sorriso lindo que ofuscaria até o sol, ela queria mandar todas as dúvidas dele embora, mesmo que as dela ainda permanecessem ali.

− Na verdade não era isso que eu ia perguntar, pois já sei a resposta. − Sorriu presunçoso pegando algo de dentro da gaveta do criado mudo. − O que eu queria saber, Abby Abernathy, é se você aceita ser minha pra sempre, se você aceita ser minha mulher, de verdade, você aceita se tornar Abby Maddox? − Concluiu ele com um meio sorriso envergonhado abrindo a caixinha de veludo azul que guardava um lindo anel, com uma pedra delicada e brilhante em formato de coração, cintilava todas as cores do arco-íris conforme o sol refletia nela. Diante daquele pedido, todas as dúvidas não eram nada, não passavam de um sussurro comparado ao grito da realidade que dizia que ele a amava, que ela era dele e ele era dela.

− Sim, eu aceito, serei sua hoje e sempre.


End file.
